godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Toho Company Ltd.
Toho Company, Limited (東宝株式会社 , Tōhō kabushikigaisha, lit. Toho Co., Ltd.) is a large Japanese film studio. It is headquartered in Chiyoda, Tokyo, and is one of the core companies of the Hankyu Hanshin Toho Group. In the West, it is best known as the producer of many and movies, the films of Akira Kurosawa, and the anime films of Studio Ghibli, as well as the Pokémon movies. The company's most famous creation, Godzilla, was created by Tomoyuki Tanaka. History Toho was founded by the Hankyu Railway in 1932 as the Tokyo-Takarazuka Theater Company. It managed much of the kabuki in Tokyo and, among other properties, the Tokyo Takarazuka Theater and the Imperial Garden Theater in Tokyo; Toho and Shochiku enjoyed a duopoly over theaters in Tokyo for many years. After several successful film exports to the United States during the 1950s, Toho opened the La Brea Theatre in Los Angeles to show its own films without selling to a distributor. It was known as the Toho Theatre from the late 1960s until the 1970s. http://cinematreasures.org/theater/2293/ Toho also had a theater in San Francisco and opened a theater in New York in 1963."Toho" Far East Film News December 25, 1963. The Shintoho Company was so named "New Toho" because it broke off from Toho. ]]They have contributed to the production of some American films, including Sam Raimi's ''A Simple Plan. Productions 1930s *''Three Sisters with Maiden Hearts 1950s *''Seven Samurai'' *''Godzilla'' *''Godzilla Raids Again'' *''Rodan'' *''The Mysterians'' *''Throne of Blood'' *''Varan the Unbelievable'' *''The Birth of Japan'' 1960s *''Mothra'' *''King Kong vs. Godzilla'' *''Gorath'' *''Atragon'' *''Matango'' *''Mothra vs. Godzilla'' *''Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster'' *''Dogora'' *''Devil Woman'' *''Invasion of Astro-Monster'' *''Frankenstein vs. Baragon'' *''Punch Guy'' *''War of the Gargantuas'' *''Ebirah, Horror of the Deep'' *''Son of Godzilla'' *''King Kong Escapes'' *''Destroy All Monsters'' *''All Monsters Attack'' *''Latitude Zero'' 1970s *''Space Amoeba'' *''Godzilla vs. Hedorah'' *''Godzilla vs. Gigan'' *''Godzilla vs. Megalon'' *''Submersion of Japan'' *''Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla'' *''Prophecies of Nostradamus'' *''Terror of MechaGodzilla'' *''Demon Spies'' *''The War in Space'' *''Zero Fighter'' 1980s *''The Return of Godzilla'' *''Ran'' *''Godzilla vs. Biollante'' 1990s *''Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah'' *''Godzilla vs. Mothra'' *''Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2'' *''Yamato Takeru *''Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla'' *''Godzilla vs. Destoroyah'' *''Rebirth of Mothra'' *''Rebirth of Mothra II'' *''Rebirth of Mothra III'' *''Godzilla 2000: Millennium'' 2000s *''Godzilla vs. Megaguirus'' *''Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack'' *''Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla'' *''Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S.'' *''Godzilla: Final Wars'' * Go! Godman 2010s *Godzilla (2014) (co-created with Legendary) Cancelled Films Television *''He of the Sun'' * Go! Godman * Warrior of Love: Rainbowman *''Zone Fighter'' *''Assault! Human'' (co-created with Nippon TV) *''Go! Greenman'' *''Go! Ushikawa Koujirou'' *''Warrior Of Light: Diamond Eye'' *''Flying Saucer War Bankid'' *''Megaloman'' *''Electronic Brain Police Cybercop'' *''Seven Stars Fighting God Guyferd'' *''Godzilla Island'' *''Chouseishin Gransazer'' *''Genseishin Justirisers'' *''Chousei Kantai Sazer-X'' In more recent years and for a period, they have produced video games, including a series of games based on Godzilla. Gallery Toho_Studios_Godzilla_Mural.jpg|Toho's Godzilla mural, finished in mid-2014 Toho Lawyers Aaron Moss and Charles Shephard.jpg|Toho Lawyers Aaron Moss and Charles Shephard References External Links *Official Toho homepage. *Official Twitter page (@toho_movie). *Official YouTube channel. *Toho on Tokupedia. *Toho Kingdom (fan site). Category:Film Companies Category:Godzilla Books Publishers Category:Companies Category:The Real World